Every Storm Runs Out of Rain
by toriboo8
Summary: It's a new year at Fairy Academy, a new year means new faces. New faces means new friends! Mainly GrayXJuviaXLyon, I suck at summaries! R&R! X3 LevyXGajeel/ LucyXNatsu/ GrayXJuviaXLyon/ HappyXCarla/ RomeoXWendy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; this is a song by Gary Allan! It is not based on the song! I do not own the song or Fairy Tail. Even though I love the song. This is a SCHOOL story so there are no powers. I do not know all of the facts from the High School version but I'm going with what I do know. SO… ya! My last day of school tomorrow! I WILL be away for a MONTH because I am going out of state, I will be working on my fan fictions, but I just can't post them. Sorry, R&R!**

Lucy's POV:...

It was the start of a new semester in FairyTail Academy. The student body president, Erza was proudly watching students file into the building with the principle, but the students call him Master Makarvo or Gramps. I was walking to her new class, this year there are a lot of transfer students so that means a lot more friends! I hung out with my friends, Levy, Gray, Gerard, Erza, Wendy, Carla, ElfMan, Miranjane and Lyon. Gray and Lyon would always fight and throw off their shirts, it was pretty awkward sometimes if it happened in the middle of lunch or class. ElfMan and Miranjane are brother and sister, hence, Miranjane is older even though ElfMan is bigger. Wendy is Carla's cousion, Carla had blond straight hair that curled at the ends. She always wore a purple skirt, fishnets, white sandals, a pink blouse and a black headband to bring out her blue eyes. Erza and Gerard are dating so you don't ever get between them or tag along when their together. Levy is my best friend, we spent most of the summer at my house and played with my new white puppy! He's so cute! I walked into my first period and found the desk with my name on a paper then sat down. I looked around my new Science classroom and there were a few other students there too, a boy caught my eye though. This was rare because I normally catch their eyes, with my looks it wasn't something unusual to me. The boy had pink hair! I wouldn't be surprised if that's his natural hair color, Miranjane and ElfMan both have white hair like their younger sister Lissana who died in a car crash a few years ago. I squinted my eyes to try and read the name that was written on the paper. But he had his head down on the desk, burying his face into his arms, so I couldn't read it. I ended up falling out of my chair from leaning over to read it. Turns out he was wearing earbuds, I could hear music from the floor. How come nobody else could hear it? I quickly got up, but when I did, I put my hand on his desk for support. So he looked up at me while taking out an earbud, "Ya?" was all he said before I quickly rushed back to my desk. My desk was exactly two desks back on the left of his desk.

He simply shrugged off what happened, put his earbud back in his ear and put his head back down. Class will start in about five minutes since we get seven minutes in crossing time. I have to admit, that guy was, hot! Pure out hot! He had on light blue jeans, a red t-shirt, a tan over shirt that was open with regular sleeves and dark red sneakers. His pink hair went great with his outfits and he had black earbuds. But that scarf he's wearing makes no sense at all. Isn't it hot for him? It's still summer! Just from a glance, even by looking at his arms, you can tell he works out! I wonder what he's like though. The door to the classroom opened and Wendy walked in, someone I know at least. But we were all in alphabetical order by last names. I turned around and read the names of the people around me. Turns out the desks are set up so it starts with 'A' in the front by the window, then goes across horizontally by last names. Since I was next to the windows and my last name is Heartfillia. Wendy's desk is behind me! I waved her over and she took her desk behind me, "Hi Lucy-san! It's great that I at least know someone in this class!" Wendy exclaimed when she sat down. I turned around and I had to ask her this, "Whose that boy with the pink hair, Wendy?" and only received a confused shrug. Next thing I know, Wendy is walking over to his desk and reads his name, "Wendy! Get back over here!" I nearly shouted as I rushed over and tried to pull her away. But I accidentally tripped over a guy's bag and landed on the pink-haired boy. Oh my god! This is so embarrassing! I quickly got off him, "Oh my gosh I'm so, so, so, so! Sorry! I tripped over someone's bag! I didn't mean to fall on you whatsoever!" I frantically apologized to the boy. The pink-haired boy lifted up his head, took out his earbud and looked up at me. Did he even hear me? I apologized again, "You fall a lot. You need to be more careful." the pink-haired boy answered, I managed to see his name on the paper right before he put his head back down. "Wake me up again and I'll force you to drink three gallons of Tabasco sauce." mumbled the pink-haired boy, his name is actually Natsu Dragneel, and it was a fitting name for him in some form that I haven't thought of yet. I quickly dragged Wendy back to our desks so we won't be forced to drink Tabasco sauce.

Levy's POV:

I finally made it to my new Language Arts class! It's pretty hard to weave through the crowds when you're as small as me! Damn all those taller kids who are bigger, always treating us small kids like trash! But thankfully Erza makes sure they don't treat us like that when she has the ability to stop it. I scanned the room, keeping my novel pressed close to my chest. I know how people can be mean enough to knock your books from your hands. Everyone seemed pretty normal, except this weirdly attractive guy at a student desk. Instead of eyebrows, he has piercing that was also on his arms, one on his chin and some on the sides of his nose. He has long, spiky black hair and he seems like he should be around the age of 18. He was wearing those kind of boots that dark people wear, black jeans, a slate colored muscle shirt and my gosh, he has muscles! But he also has on a black jacket, it is pretty cold in this classroom. I feel stupid for wearing my short pink skirt, teal tank-top, black sandals with my hair up with a pink ribbon to school. It's freezing in this classroom! Note to self, bring a sweater for Language Arts class. I quickly looked for my desk, and since all the classroom seating pattern is the same. As in, it starts with the last names starting with 'A' are in the far front left and go across. But it turns out I sit right in front of that guy. I hope this will only be temporary...it's awkward because it feels like his red eyes are piercing into my soul! Carla walked into the classroom, she sits right next to me! How lucky is that?! We talked quietly while waiting for class to start. I won't dare glance at the desk behind me for his name. I'm too scared to try! But Carla finally talked me into it, even though he's sitting right there and can hear us.

I eventually turned around quickly, his name is Gajeel Redfox, and well...the part with the word red is right for his eye color. If you think about it, the name Gajeel sort of sounds like the word steel! I bet his muscles are like steel. I didn't realize I swooned for a minute, until Carla kicked my chair to stop that is. When I turned around, Gajeel was chewing on a metal mechanical pencil, he has his canine teeth filed to be like a vampires'! Tell me if anyone won't find that scary or not! If they say it isn't then we should swap places! I'm terrified! I nearly jumped onto the ceiling when someone behind me tapped my shoulder, they made me shriek too how embarrassing! When I turned around to face them, I nearly screamed, Gajeel was the one who tapped my shoulder. "Y-Yes?" I asked, I sounded shy because my voice was quiet and I was stuttering, Gajeel didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. Where'd his metal mechanical pencil go? "Can you pick up my pencil for me? It's under your desk." Gajeel asked, his voice was deep, almost like ElfMan's voice, but not as loud and it sounded darker. If that's even possible. I quickly slipped under my desk, grabbed his pencil and gave it back to him. He didn't even thank me! He just nodded, wiped off his pencil and wrote something in a notebook. "Hmp! The nerve of some people! He could have at least thanked you, Levy!" huffed Carla, I quickly tried to get her to be quiet before Gajeel noticed what she was saying. That plan failed horribly, Gajeel looked up for a moment, "It's not like she saved my life. But thanks, whatever. Just shut the hell up, nobody wants to hear you complain. Let me know if there is, I'd love to meet them." Gajeel said rather coldly making Carla glare at him. I just turned back around to face the board and read my book quietly. A boy with blond hair walked over, followed by a boy with green hair. They started to bother me, but I just ignored them, until one of them knocked my book onto the floor and stepped on it. I was about to blow fuse, but Gajeel gave me back my book before I could. "Leave her be before I get to deal with ya bastards." Gajeel threatened while cracking his knuckles, you could probably hear them from across the room! I could feel the heat on my cheeks from blushing, he was standing up for me. Is it because I got his pencil for him and this is thanks? Or is he just being nice..? Why are real guys so confusing!? Why can't I just be able to read their thoughts like in romance books?!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR THE SONG 'EVERY STORM RUNS OUT OF RAIN'!**

Chapter 2:

Miranjane's POV:...

"Come on ElfMan! We have to get to class!" I shouted while dragging my little brother to Civics class. We quickly got to class and sat in your desks that are right next to each other like always. A few moments after we sat down, the door opened and a boy walked in. He looked around twelve years old, so he may be the same age as Wendy is! He has jet black hair and is wearing dark blue shorts, a teal t-shirt with the letter 'S' in a yellowish color and blue sneakers. He quickly sat down at his desk, his desk is in the front. He seems very nice though, maybe I should play matchmaker for him and Wendy. A minute later, a teenage girl with brown hair, reddish glasses that are tinted so you can't see her eyes, a pretty green dress and green heels walks into the classroom and sits at her desk. ElfMan watched her until she walked past him, then he stopped to try and hide the fact he was watching her. Nothing get past my eyes, I know he watched her. Since she's walked in the room, all of the guys have been falling head-over-heels for her. I wonder who they are. May as well find out. I tapped a boy's shoulder and he turned to look at me, "Excuse me, but do you know who the girl who just walked in is? Oh! And the boy up front with the teal shirt. Do you know his name too?" I asked politely, the boy looked at them and nodded. "The girl is called EverGreen. I'm not really sure what her last name is and the boy is Romeo. I don't remember his last name but it starts with a 'C'" the boy answered, I thanked him and he turned back around to go back to whatever he was doing beforehand.

ElfMan has been glancing at EverGreen this whole time. It's only been a minute since she walked into the room and he's glanced at her almost a thousand times! I'm not even joking! I've been keeping track, it's been almost a thousand times he's turned around to look at her. A paper plane flew over and landed on my desk, I picked it up as soon as Romeo ran over. "Sorry, someone took it from me and threw it. May I please have my paper plane back Miss?" Romeo asked politely, I smiled and gave it back. "Here you go, but you may want to put it away. If the teacher sees that you have it, you can get in trouble on the first day." I advised to Romeo when he had his plane back, he nodded, thanked me and went back to his desk. I could see him put the paper plane away into his bag. ElfMan just kept glancing at EverGreen or staring at her for short periods of time. If this isn't love at first sight, I don't know what is! "ElfMan, why don't you go talk to her? You've been looking at her over a thousand times. I've been counting." I said cheerfully with a giggle to my brother. ElfMan blushed and slumped down into his chair, shaking his head quickly. "If you don't at least, wave to her, I'm going to introduce you myself. And we both know that won't end well." I threatened behind a sweet tone, causing ElfMan to quickly sit up. He turned around, and starred at her EverGreen for a moment. "Smile when you wave." I whispered to him, he smiled and waved at Evergreen then turned back around. I peeked over my shoulder and saw EverGreen adjust her glasses so you could see her eyes, looking at ElfMan. Mission; Introduction stage one, has been completed successfully! Stage two will take longer though. When do I have Wendy in a class with me? I can introduce her to Romeo!

Gray's POV:...

Lyon and I are already brawling it out since we're in the same Math class together. I don't even know what we're arguing about this time. Who had their shirt off first? Who's stronger? Who cares really?! I just flicked him off as I walked to my desk and sat down. Lyon went to his seat, which was on the other side of the room luckily, I won't have to deal with him as much now. I somehow managed to lose my t-shirt again, damn, I actually liked that shirt. And if I don't keep a shirt on, I'll get detention. Just like how I got suspended for a week and had to stay at home because I wasn't wearing pants. It wasn't my fault that Erza beat the heck out of me before school started. Well, her beating me up is my fault I guess, I ran in the halls while racing Lyon. I was trying to balance a pencil on my nose when I heard the sound of the classroom door open. I guess I looked at who walked in by curiosity or stupidity, most likely both. But a girl just walked into class, she has wavy blue hair, she's wearing baggy dark blue jeans and a baggy black sweatshirt. The hood was up so you couldn't see her face, I could tell she was a girl because I used my physic pervert powers. I can just tell if someone is a girl or boy, just not Lyon. What the hell is he?! An alpaca could be a better answer for what gender Lyon is. She walked quietly to her desk and sat down. Her hood got pulled off by Lyon, who else do you think is stupid enough to do that.

That girl was pissed, if looks could kill, Lyon would have been dead and castrated by numbers! She was pretty though, Lyon fell in love with her, gross. I feel bad for her having to deal with that. Lyon read her name off her notebook that she had on her desk, this will be funny. "Juvia-chan! What a lovely name for such a beautiful angel like yourself! I'm sure that you only use that hood to hide your beauty so the world would not become blinded by you beauty! My beautiful Juvia-chan! Come and we shall have lunch together by the beautiful rose bushes today and everyday my beloved-!" Lyon got stopped by a textbook that uh... slipped? Ya, it slipped out of my hand and just happened to hit Lyon in the face. Can't Lyon take a hint that no girl in her right mind will date him, it's so annoying. And now it's time for another brawl, I guess he'll be pissed or something like that. I still haven't found my shirt, maybe I just didn't bring one today. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hey, writers block is annoying as civics homework. Sorry that I haven't been updating but I wrote all of this last night. R&R and I will not continue this until I have 10 reviews. Bye! ^_^ (Role Change will continue if your reading it.)**

Happy's POV

Natsu had to go to school today, since I have a cold my official first day will be whenever I'm better. It sucks missing my first day of school, I bet the teachers will already have problems with me before I even get there. Oh well, for now I'll just take a shower, my dark brown hair looks greasy anyways. Oh, you were probably expecting my hair to be blue. Well, it's not. My hair is brown, I have blue eyes and I'm kind of paler then normal... But Natsu says it's noting to be ashamed of for being pale. He always knows how to cheer me up! That's why he's the best older brother and best friend ever! I have to wash my favorite outfit before I take a shower. It's a blue shirt with a hood, my kaki cargo shorts and brown hiking boots. Everyone thinks it looks weird to wear in school or in public, but Natsu said I should just ignore them. But Natsu seemed upset before leaving the apartment today, I guess he's just nervous or worried for me. We share a decent sized apartment for two brothers who live off minimum wage. But dad is m.i.a, which means missing in action. He sends us money to pay for the rents and anything else we need though. He left Natsu and me when Natsu was seven and I was a toddler, so I don't even remember dad. I hope Natsu will be ok at school without me, but he's smarter then he looks! I'm sure he'll be ok!

3rd Person POV:

The end of class bell has rung and the students scramble to leave the classroom. All of them looking down at small papers that have their schedules, their now entering their fifth class of the day. Natsu only recognizes a few, maybe four people in this class though.

Natsu's POV:

I'm in math class, ugh, I suck at numbers. There's always so many of them that it melts my brain sometimes. I already found my seat, the teacher seems cool though. He put a bowl of small hard candies on his desk that's right next to the door, so we're each allowed to take one as long as we don't make a mess with the wrappers. I put my head back down on my desk and shut my eyes. I didn't want to seem lonely or anything stupid like that, it's too much work meeting people anyways. The only one I actually talked to, even though I threatened her was that blond girl who fell on my in science. But besides that I only answered with 'Ya.' or 'What?' to students and if a teacher asked me something I'd answer them, but because I was transferred here. I answered with my 'ya' or 'what' to the student body president who beat the crap out of me. She gave me a black eye for not respecting my superiors, she didn't even cut me some slack for being new here! I can't go home earlier because the only one home is my sick little brother, Happy. So I'll just finish the day with my black eye and go home to take care of him. "Hey, Lucy-san, isn't that the boy from science class?" a girl whispered to someone else, she sounded familiar but I don't care. But due to my advanced hearing ability, I can hear everything that people will whisper. It can give you one really bad headache if you're in a crowded place over an hour. That's why I don't go to parties, sometimes I tolerate through stuff for my little brother's sake, as in the fair or carnival. I want him to live a happy life, why shouldn't he, his name is literally, Happy. "Uh, excuse me. Are you Natsu Dragneel?" the same voice asked me, I guess their next to me. "Ya... what?" I answered, I don't want to lift my head up, but they continued anyways, "I'm in you civics class. My name is Wendy Marvel, my friend Lucy told me your name." the voice named Wendy said.

I looked up with my eye that isn't swollen from the black eye and there was a small blue haired girl with adorable eyes. "And?" I asked, yay, I said a new response to a student! She smiled and put out her hand towards me, "It's nice to meet you Natsu-san." Wendy said happily, I shrugged and shook her small hand, I swear this girl must be twelve or something. I guess she saw my black eye because she kneeled down by my desk to seem my face, "How'd you get that black eye Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. I sighed, "The student body president beat me up because according to her, I didn't show respect for my superiors. She didn't even cut me some slack for being a transfer student either." I answered truthfully, I hate lying, especially to people as innocent as Wendy. She gave me a small smile, "You can get some ice from the school nurse you know, Natsu-san. I can walk you there if you want." Wendy happily offered, I just went along with it, we got our agendas signed by the teacher to leave the classroom. As we're heading down the hallway to the main hallway and then to the nurse's office, another girl with blue hair stumbled out of the girls bathroom. "Wendy, is she ok?" I asked, I stopped walking and stared at the girl who stumbled out of the bathroom. "I'm not sure, should we ask her?" Wendy asked, I walked over to the girl who stumbled out of the bathroom. She had collapsed to her knees and was breathing hard, she was bloody and beaten up. "Hey, you ok?" I asked when I got over to her, I kneeled down next to her and lightly tapped her arm. She was trembling, "J-Juvia is f-fine... S-she just n-needs to r-rest..." the girl answered, as she spoke a few droplets of blood hit the floor. I guess Wendy saw the blood and ran off because I looked up to have her get the nurse. This girl is odd, she speaks in third person, but that doesn't matter right now because she's doubled over in pain.


	4. AN

I'm sorry, I've been having trouble writing stuff for my stories. Send in some ideas so I have something to write about or base it off! :3 Hope to update soon! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Still Natsu's POV

The girl named Juvia went to the hospital in an ambulance. I wonder what happened to her, well, it's something to tell Happy about at home. Wendy and I had to go back to class. The nurse gave me a plastic bag with ice and some paper towels for my black eye. Like any good that'd do for me because it's already swollen. Well, this is better then my old school, I would already be in a few fights by now. That's kinda the reason I transferred to this school anyways. Math class is really just us talking about what we knew from last year. The teacher noticed my black eye, guessing the pain from swelling he said I could keep my head down for today. So I'm sitting at my desk with my head down in my arms. I have this feeling like I'm being watched by someone, sorry, scratch that, multiple people. I know Wendy is watching me or at least glancing over at me, she's a caring girl. Well from what I can tell she is, she seems familiar though, like I've met her before. No idea where if I did though, I'm horrible at remembering names.

Lucy's POV

I don't know why but I keep having to look over at Natsu. It's not by force but I just keep looking over by choice, the teacher hasn't said anything to me yet but I did overhear him say something to Natsu. I think it was something about Natsu having a blackeye that was swollen. That would explain the plastic bag of ice melting on his desk with damp paper towel under it. He probably got it from the nurse, they really should get something to take care of the kids that go into the clinic. A bag of ice won't fix a broken leg unless your going to cut it off! My gosh I can't deal with this anymore! Natsu get out of my head! Get out, get out, get out! I probably seem stupid for repeatedly hitting myself in the forehead but who cares?! Wait that's right, I care, I should stop that. I wonder what everyone else is doing. Wendy's drawing in her notebook, Natsu has his head down, Levy isn't in this class. Erza is sharpening a sword in the back of the room! That's totally not weird at all.. Anyways, who else is here? Gray is actually in this class, I think he fell asleep, in his boxers. Of course. He said he lost his t-shirt, again, but Erza still doesn't believe his stripping is a medical condition like he claims and says it's just a stupid habit. I wish he could stay dressed like everyone else in this school, we all learn to ignore it. Wendy told me earlier about a girl going to the hospital. The classroom phone started ringing, teacher answered, what do they want? "Natsu, Wendy, your needed in the principle's office. Take your stuff with you and let me sign your agendas." the teacher said while motioning them forward. Wendy shot me a 'What did we do?!' glance then one begging for help as she walked up to the teacher's desk with her stuff, agenda in hand. Natsu was already in the doorway, waiting for Wendy. I can't see his face from this angle though, darn. But I wonder why they have to go to the principle's office on the first day of school, maybe some paperwork got lost. Or maybe when they went to get ice for Natsu they were witnesses for a cry or a teacher's affair!

A/N: I know, I know I've been slacking off on my writing. But I need some ideas and feedback from you people! Seriously! Send in some reviews with ideas! I can't continue without ideas! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HELLO! :D I HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD WITH A NEW CHAPTER WAITING TO BREAK FREE FROM MY HEAD! No seriously, it's trying to crack open my skull with a spear! •_• ANYWAYS~! Sorry I've been too lazy to work on my story. T-T I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! :D Sorry again, I lost what I wrote for this chapter after I last posted! R&R and send in which cannon couples that you want me on- I'm only doing Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe, RoWen, EverGreenXElfMan and HappyXCharla! Sorry I'm picky and it's hard to write about everyone!

Levy's POV

Class is so quiet that I can hear every pencil move while it's writing. This is my only class when I'm all alone, my college level Language Arts class. For this class I'm right next to the window so I can't help but look outside at the students in gym. Can you believe we've already had a test on the first day of school?! That's just cruel! But I'm already done with it so I'm starring out the window. I guess my seat isn't that bad though, I have a great view, I can see the basketball court, the swimming pool, Gajeel, running track, Gajeel, the school garden, Gajeel and this one really funny boy who keeps dancing around while probably singing something. Gajeel is smacking his head into the basketball pole, but it doesn't hurt him because I can see the giant bend in it from here, I wonder if he knows the boy dancing. It would be funny if he did!

Gajeel's POV:

Make. BAM! Him. BAM! Stop. BAM! Dancing. BANG! Oh great, I broke the basket ball hoop, pole thing... whatever the heck it is I broke it. But I'd rather get yelled at then have to see my little brother, PantherLily, dance and sing like an idiot! Even though it is pretty funny, I bet he's just doing it to impress somebody again. Eh, whatever, not like they'll know we're related yet. I won't care when they do, if they have a problem with it, then they can send a complaint to the complaint department, my boot.

PantherLily's POV:

Hey! This is my first day of high school! I'm so happy! Oh! You probably don't know what I look like! I used to be really serious, but then my new stepsister told me that it wasn't good to be so serious. Now she calls me Silly-Lily! (I'm sorry but I always think that human Lily should be adorable!) I have black hair, everyone says it's a dark brown but it's not. My eyes are actually a dark brown with flakes of gold in it, my stepsister, Juvia, says it makes me even more special then I am! She's so nice! I'm actually pale but not as pale as her, so I'm the one who makes Juvia and Gajeel seem related in some remote way. I wear dark blue pants, a black shirt with a hood on it that's white, I accidentally ripped the sleeves so I cut them off it. It's my favorite shirt so of course I still wear it! I have comfy black and white converses. I normally carry around a pocket knife but I can't take it to school. I hide it in my pocket though, shhh don't tell anyone or I'll be kicked out of school! Gajeel thinks I'm weird for openly dancing and singing, but at home he'll dance along with me in his own way, we banned him from singing and I convinced him to take guitar lessons because he seemed to really like it when we went to my middle school concert. I play trumpet in jazz band! He kept bugging the guitarist to let him see her guitar. But that just makes Gajeel, Gajeel. It's funny how many people watch me since I'm singing Honestly and dancing around. (I do not own that song either.) Gajeel broke the pole that holds the basketball hoop but he deiced to watch me dance anyways. "Gajeel~! Come dance with me!" I yelled between lyrics, waving him over to me. Gajeel shrugged and joined in, he already knew the dance because he helped me make it up. Everyone cheered when we both did a split though! Some of the other students decided to join in singing or doing their own dance. This year will be fun if they'll dance and sing with me in the rest of my classes!

Gajeel: I only did it because he's my brother and if people start to pick on him I can hit them for being an idiot because I did it too.

Tori (me): Sure Gajeel sure. *whispering behind hand* We all know you secretly love dancing and singing with Lily but your too hard shelled to admit it.

Gajeel: SHUT UP!

Tori: *runs off screaming and laughing* HE DOESN'T DENY IT!

Gray's POV:

Oh my freaking song someone make time move faster! I'm SO BORED! I also don't want Erza to beat me up again for not following the dress code guidelines, again.. Hm, Natsu and Wendy just got back from the principle's office, Natsu looks like an idiot, just because he does. Wendy looks like she was either crying or laughing a lot, wonder which one and why. I crawl along the floor over to her desk, pull myself up so I'm peeking over her desk, I have to whisper so I don't get in trouble. The teacher's talking about eating honey and peanut butter again.. I wanna try it now.. "Psst, Wendy.!" Wendy looked over at me and she whispered back, "What is it Gray-san? And your pants." she said as she covered her view of me. Shoot. Erza's going to kill me again! I quickly crawled over to my pants, put them back on an goes back over to Wendy's desk. "There. Wendy, what happened in the principle's office?" I had to ask, wouldn't you want to know too!? "Natsu-san and I had to tell the principle what we say happen to a girl. A girl stumbled out of the bathroom bleeding horribly and she started coughing up blood. Natsu and I had to get the nurse who called an ambulance. But you can't tell anyone that I told you, ok?" Wendy explained, she couldn't help but be honest, it's like a curse for her at times. "Woah, really? Pretty intense for a first day of school.. If she's getting that badly hurt on the first day then imagine by the end of the week, she'd be killed.!" I nearly yelled out, but I didn't realize how mean it sounded when I said it. I also momentarily forgot I was talking to Wendy. She paled and started to tremble, "S-She'd b-be d-d-dead by the e-en-end of the week.?!" Wendy stuttered out terrified. Now I have yo fix this, great.


End file.
